


Can't Sleep

by WestSpiderKing0270



Category: Original Work
Genre: Horror, Short Story, time stamps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 06:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17803160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestSpiderKing0270/pseuds/WestSpiderKing0270
Summary: Maybe you should have went to sleep.





	Can't Sleep

2:50 am  
You lay silent in your bed, unable to sleep.

2:51 am  
There it was that sound, like of floor boards creaking. From outside your door.

2:52 am  
Silence, nothing, no sound. 

2:53 am  
The creaking left your door. You let out a sigh of relief. You were safe.

2:54 am   
The sound of something being dragged outside your door. A thud. 

2:55 am  
Your door handle turned, the door opening a crack.

2:56 am  
You hide under your covers. Terrified of what was outside your door. 

2:57 am  
The sound of dragging continued into your room, before stopping again.

2:58 am  
Silence.

2:59 am  
You peek your head out of your blankets, looking to the floor in front of your bed. There sat a pile of flesh, blood, and organs. It smelled of rotting flesh. You gag, who would do this?

A creak by your headboard. You turn to look.

And scream.

3:00 am


End file.
